Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Second Generation
by FlashBolt4576
Summary: An evil sorceress attacks. Five preteens are chosen to defeat her, and their lives are changed forever. Rated T for light swearing, possible sexual content later.
1. The Five Unite, Part I

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Second Generation

By Whimsicaljacko56

Episode 1: The Five Unite, Part I

NOTE: I don't own Power Rangers, or Super Sentai, which are owned by Saban Brands, and Toei Company. Ltd., respectively. I only own the characters.

Prologue

10,000,000 years ago in modern day Japan, the humans and the dinosaurs co-existed in peace. But then, an evil space witch named Zoria attacked the planet. She began killing off the dinosaurs, pterosaurs, small mammals, and humans. But then, Barza, a good wizard told the five tribes to pick one person to help him to defeat Zoria. The Yamato tribe picked the King's son, Geki. The Sharma, Etof, and Daim tribes picked three knights, named Goushi, Dan, and Boi, respectively. The Risha tribe picked Princess Mei. Barza gave these five access to superpowers, each power based on one of the dinosaurs. These five became the Zyurangers, AKA the first ever team of Rangers. The powers given to them extended their lifetimes. After fighting Zoria for many millenniums, the Zyurangers finally managed to defeat her. Then, in 1992, two astronauts were exploring the moon, when one of them noticed a space capsule. Opening it, the two unknowingly unleashed Zoria's daughter, Rita and her minions. Zordon, Barza's son, and his robotic assistant Alpha Five, quickly chose five teenagers with attitude. Jason, the Red Ranger, was the leader. Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zach, became the Yellow, Pink, Blue, and Black Rangers, respectively.

The Beginning

Planet Mars. As Soyuz TMA-16M landed, the engines kicked up some dust. Slowly the rocket approached the surface of the planet. It slowly reduced speed while doing this. It landed with a "Ka-plunk". Two cosmonauts and an astronaut jumped from the rocket. "Wow. Pretty barren, huh?" said one of the cosmonauts. "Agreed, Korniyecho." said the other two in unison. "Kelly, get the supplies." Korniyecho told the astronaut. "Wait. What's that?" said the second cosmonaut, pointing at an object of in the distance. "I don't know, Lonchakov." replied Korniyecho. "Let's go check it out." As the three men approached the object, their suspicion soon became excitement as they saw that the object was a sort of dumpster. The three stood in front of the dumpster. "Well, let's open it." said Korniyecho. "Kelly, pull upwards from the left. Lonchakov, from the right." The two men quickly repositioned themselves. "Ok. Ready, Set, GO!". The three men pulled, as the lid of the dumpster slowly came off. What the three men saw, horrified them. 4 beams of light shot out of the dumpster. One white, one maroon, one silver, and one neon green. The white beam, materialized into a humanoid gorilla, in white armor, holding a long, white sword. The silver beam, materialized into a gargoyle wearing a silver tunic, and blue trousers. What the maroon beam became can only be described as a mix between a griffin, and an alligator. It was pretty much just a humanoid alligator with griffin wings. And the neon green became a somewhat dog-like creature wearing a black robe. The gorilla walked up to the dumpster, and spoke into it. "Oh, Empress Zemra…wake up…we're free…"he said. Suddenly, a woman wearing a black 1790s style dress with golden trim emerged. She had on a silver headdress that looked like a combination of a fedora, a top hat, and rabbit ears. "Aah…after…wait, how long have we been trapped here?" She asked the griffigator. "20 years, my empress." he replied, after some quick calculation. "Aah…Thank you, Snarlock…." "Wait, where are we?" the gorilla asked. "The Moon of Earth, Grizzlan." the gargoyle replied. "Hmm…I think we should show the people of Earth our appreciation for locking us here." said the dog-bear thing. "Yes, I agree whole-heartedly, Sebrack." said Zemra, agreeing. Zemra turned to a small stone statue, only about 5 feet tall. She knelt next to it. "Mom, I think you'd be happy to hear, that I... am carrying out your legacy, and will take over Earth in your honor." She laughed evilly, before turning away from the statue. "Now, let's pay the earthlings a visit..." she said to her minions.

Missouri State, near Taum Sauk Mtn. A huge building looms in the light. Inside, is a huge computer module, surrounding a huge, white throne. Suddenly, two bolts of lightning shot from two columns next to said throne, and a Caucasian female, in a white witch's outfit materialized on it. "Alpha 7. Alpha 7 activate," Her robot assistant did so. "Yes, Zelda?" he asked in a high-pitched robotic voice. "Zemra has been freed from her prison. We need to summon the chosen five." she replied. "B-b-but, that prison was supposed to hold for eternity! How did she break out of it?" Alpha asked, frantically. "It was opened by three foolish human astronauts." "Oh, ok." "Wait a second, Zelda? I think you should change form. We don't want the chosen ones scaring…" said Alpha. "Oh…um…right." replied Zelda. Zelda began to glow white, as her form changed to resemble that of a twelve year old girl, her hair becoming brown, and her clothes changing to those of a normal twelve-year-old girl. "Better. Now summon the five." "Yes, ma'am."

Northgate Middle School, August 14th, 2013, 7:56 AM CST.

James' perspective

"Well, let's get this over with." I said, walking into Honors Math. Looking around the room, I saw my childhood friend, Kristina Thompson. I grinned. "Yo, Kristina!" I yelled, getting her attention. "James?" she asked, eagerly. She ran to me, and hugged me. "Oh god, you guys. Stop with the hugging." said Mia, my twin sister, as she walked in the door. "Oh, be quiet, Mia." I replied. After a good 75 seconds, Kristina let go. "So…I'm assuming you two know each other?" someone asked. "Oh, shut it, Jason." Kristina said to him. The bell rang, and Kristina, Mia & I went to our seats. Math and English were pretty uneventful. Now, Honors Social Studies, however, was the exact opposite.

The Five Unite

Northgate Middle School, 11:12 AM CST.

I walked through the door of room 112. Upon seeing Kristina and Mia, I muttered to myself, "This day is just getting better, and better." I took his seat next to Kristina. Then, my friend Chase from orientation came in. He walked up to me, and said "Yo, wassup, James?" "Yo Chase, wassup? I'm doin' awesome. You?" I asked. "Excellent." Chase replied. Chase promptly took his seat at a near table. Then, a guy with blond hair, and glasses walked in. He looked around, and saw a seat near me. After putting his stuff away, he stuck out his hand to me for a handshake. "Hello, my name is Austin. What's yours?" he asked. "Name's James. James Parker." I replied. "This is Kristina and my sister Mia." I said, gesturing to the two. "Hi." said Kristina. "Sup." Mia said. The bell to begin class rang. The next 30 minutes were pretty uneventful, until the earthquake happened. It happened quickly, and it was intense. Suddenly, I noticed that Chase, Kristina, Austin, Mia and I were glowing. Like, literally glowing. "What the fu-?" I said, as we were whisked away. Approximately 4 minutes and 30 seconds later, the five landed on the Command Center floor. "Ugh…" said Mia. "Ow…." said Chase. "What the heck just happened?" asked Kristina. "Whoa…" I said, gesturing towards Zelda's throne. "Hello, chosen ones." Zelda said, walking out from the back of the CC. "Uh…who are you?" asked Kristina. "My name is Zelda of Eltar." Zelda replied. "Wait... Eltar, as in, like the home planet of Zordon?" I asked, excitedly. "Um…yes…" Zelda answered. "Who's Zordon?" Kristina and Mia asked in unison. I promptly face-palmed at this, sighing. "Zordon was the mentor of the first two generations of Power Rangers." I told them. "Yes, and also my father." Zelda interrupted. "Wait, what?" I asked, becoming even more excited than before. "Zordon was my father." Zelda stated again. I squealed excitedly, then ran up, and hugged Zelda. "Uh…what are you doing?" Zelda asked in reaction to the hug. I just squealed quietly in response. After a good 90 seconds, I let go. "Um…no offense, but I want to know why we're here." said Austin. "Yeah." replied Kristina, Chase, and Mia. "Well, that's a long story. Look to the viewing globe behind you." We did this. An image of Zemra appeared. "This is the evil witch Zemra. She had been conquering planets for a long time, until the original rangers managed to seal her and her mother away. Now, she has escaped, and has her sights set on Earth. You have been brought here, to help defeat her. Chase, with the might and strength of the elephant, you shall be the Black Ranger. Kristina, with the grace and speed of the eagle, you will hold the title of Pink Ranger. Austin, with the courage and determination of the rhinoceros, you shall be the Blue Ranger. Mia, with the energy and loyalty of the cougar, the title of Yellow Ranger shall be yours. And finally, James. With the athletism, and dependability of the lion, you shall be the Red Ranger." "Ha. And I'm a pink alicorn princess." said Chase. "That's a lie!" said Kristina. "LOL, no." said Austin. "I don't believe that." said Mia. "Fine, doubt if you want, but it's true." said Zelda. "Ha, likely." said Chase. "C'mon, guys, let's go." Kristina, Austin, Chase, and Mia began to walk away. "Yo, James, you comin'?" Mia asked, looking back at me. "No, I actually believe Zelda." I replied. "Wait, seriously?" asked Austin. "Yes." "OK, then. We're leaving." said Kristina, as she and the others left. "They're going to be sorry when I have to come save their sorry a**es." I said, angrily. Upon leaving the CC, the Rangers saw just how far from Kansas City they were. "Oh dear god. It's going to take us forever to walk back to the city." said Austin. "Hey! Don't use God's name in vain!" yelled Kristina. "Sorry." Austin replied. "Well, we should probably get going if we want to get back before school ends." said Mia. Austin sighed. "My parents are going to kill me if I'm late getting home…"

Zemra's Moon Palace, 11:37 AM CST.

"So, Zelda, preteens? Seriously? That's my adversaries? This shall be easy…" said Zemra. "Sebrack! Prepare the Asmodai!" "Yes, my empress, I'll get right on that." Sebrack replied. "This will be hilarious. Grizzlan! Make some popcorn!" "Yes, my empress!"

Taum Sauk Mtn., approximately 1,000 ft. down the trail, 11:43 AM.

"Ugh. We'll never get back by the time school ends." said Chase. "Wait, let me check how long it would take." said Kristina, pulling out her iPhone. After some quick Google Maps calculation, she found her answer. "Apparently, it's going to take us about 4 days and 1 hour to walk back to Northgate." "Crap." said Mia. "Gosh dang it!" said Austin. "I am not walking for four days!" said Chase. "Screw this. I'm going to go join James back in the Command Center!" said Mia. She began to walk off toward the Command Center.

Zemra's Moon Palace, 11:48 AM.

"The Asmodai are ready, my empress." Sebrack told Zemra. "Excellent. Teleport them to the Rangers' location. I want to test my adversaries." "Yes, ma'am." The Asmodai dematerialized into grey beams of light, and began to head towards Taum Sauk Mtn.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Five Unite, Part II

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Second Generation

By Michael S. Merritt

Episode 2: The Five Unite, Part II

Taum Sauk Mtn., 11:51 AM.

Narrator's Perspective

"BOOM." The explosion was sudden, and huge. It knocked Chase, Mia, Kristina & Austin all of their feet. "What the heck was that?" asked Mia. "I don't know!" said Chase. "Guys, look!" said Kristina, gesturing at the Asmodai. "Sccurr…" said the Asmodai. "What are those things?" asked Austin in horror. "We don't know!" said Kristina, Mia, and Chase in unison. Suddenly, the Asmodai went in for the attack. "Well, I don't think they're peaceful!" said Kristina. The fight began. Chase kicked an Asmodus in the head, causing it to stumble back. Kristina kicked another in the shin, momentarily disabling it. Mia punched two in the gut simultaneously, causing them to fall, but they got back up. Austin sidestepped and kicked one in the thigh. For a brief 30 seconds, they seemed to be winning. But then, the Asmodai began to overwhelm them. "I wish James were here!" said Kristina. Suddenly, her wish was answered.

11:16 AM

James' Perspective

I came running down the trail, morpher out. I yelled out my morph call. "Lion!" I momentarily glowed bright red, as my suit began to cover me. My shoes became thigh-high white boots with a red outline, & similar gloves materialized over my hands. My clothes became a red spandex suit, my jacket white chest armor, and my fedora became a red helmet, with a lion/tyrannosaurus motif. A holster appeared on my waist, and a laser blaster appeared on it. I pulled said blaster from the holster, and began firing at the Asmodai. "PEW! PEW! PEW!" Three Asmodai fell over, dead. As I got to the other Rangers, I pulled out the other four morphers, and gave them to their holders. "C'mon, guys. It's Morphin' Time." The others held out their morphers, and yelled out their calls. "Elephant!" "Eagle!" "Rhinoceros!" "Cougar!" The others glowed in their respective colors momentarily, as they began to transform. Chase's costume for the most part, was exactly like mine, just in black. The exception however, was his helmet. It had a more elephant motif. Similarly, was Austin's, except in blue, and with a rhino helmet. Now Mia and Kristina's costumes however, were similar to ours, just with their respective helmet designs & colors, except with skirts. "Wait a second…why do Kristina and I have skirts? Skirts are impractical for fighting." said Mia, angrily. "Well, since Power Rangers was made for boys, they had to have it to where the female rangers' costumes were somewhat feminine, so the viewers wouldn't assume that all 5 rangers were males." I replied. "Oh. That somewhat makes sense." said Kristina. "Uh…guys? Less chit-chat, more fighting?" said Chase. "Oh, um, right." said Kristina, Mia and I in unison. The battle began again. Lasers went everywhere. I kicked an Asmodus in the gut, then shot another in the head. I quickly shot three from behind. "Um, James? Little help?" yelled Kristina, urgently. Two Asmodai had taken hold of her arms, rendering her helpless. I quickly freed her, by shooting one captor in the chest, and the other in the left leg. "Thanks." "No prob." Austin shot an Asmodus in the stomach. The laser went right through it, and killed the three behind it. Chase sidestepped, kicked one in the shin, kicked another in the chest, and shot a third. Mia fired in random directions, hitting 7 Asmodai. "Good job, Mia!" said Chase. "Thanks!" Mia replied. I tornado-kicked an Asmodus in the head, then kicked another in the gut. I punched a third in the chest, and a fourth in the neck. I shot two in the legs, then a third in the chest. Kristina kicked one in the chest, another in the ankle, a third in the thigh, and shot one in the head. The wounded Asmodai teleported back to Zemra's palace. "Ha-ha! We win!" shouted I. Suddenly, Zelda's voice echoed from a speaker inside my helmet. "Rangers, Zemra has sent down some Asmodai, and her lead fighter, Grizzlan, to Northgate. Alpha is teleporting you there now." We were dematerialized, and whisked towards the school. Approximately two minutes later, we landed. We began our roll-call. "Elephant Ranger, Chase Preston!" "Eagle Ranger, Kristina Thompson!" "Rhino Ranger, Austin North!" "Jaguar Ranger, Mia Parker!" "Lion Ranger, James Parker! To defend the Earth from alien invaders…we are the..." "POWER RANGERS!" "You guys get the Asmodai, I'll get Grizzlan!" I yelled at the others. "Right!" they replied. And the battle began. Chase shot 5 Asmodai, and kicked a sixth in the chest. Austin shot 2, punched a third in the face, kicked a fourth in the shin, and punched the fifth in the gut. Kristina kicked one in the ankle, another in the side, and a third in the leg. Mia shot in random directions again, and hit 5. Chase shot one in the face, another in the chest, and kicked a third in the shin. Kristina charged up a huge blast, and obliterated 12 Asmodai. The others did the same, and completely destroyed 36, leveling the Asmodai army. Meanwhile, I had been getting epically pwned by Grizzlan. Sword against gun is not a fair battle. "Um…guys? A little help here?" I asked urgently. "Coming!" said the others. Zelda's voice came on the helm-lock again. "Rangers, summon your weapons. They can help in your fight." "Right." we said in unison. "Wait, what are our weapons?" asked Kristina. "I'm guessing that Chase has an axe, Kristina a bow, Austin a lance, Mia daggers, and a sword for me." I said quickly. "Let's try that." replied Austin. "Elephant Axe!" "Eagle Bow!" "Rhinoceros Lance!" "Jaguar Daggers!" "Lion Sword!" Our weapons materialized in our hands. We charged. Austin whacked Grizzlan across the head. Kristina shot him in the leg. Chase slit him across the face, and Mia stabbed him twice. Then, I charged in, and slashed Grizzlan across the chest. Then, the five rangers stood side-by-side, and began charging up their blasters. "United Blast!" they yelled simultaneously. "FFSSHHOO!" Five lasers simultaneously hit Grizzlan. He fell, but got right back up. "Is that truly all that you've got? Well. TAKE THIS!" He blasted a huge laser at us. It missed, but hit the ground directly in front of us. We got shot into the air. Then, Zelda came on the helmlock. "Rangers, combine your weapons to form the Terran Blaster." "Right." the Rangers replied. Chase noticed a sliding bit on his axe. "Wait, what is this?" "Your axe turns into a gun. Probably." I replied. "Oh! Cool!" He slid it, and his axe became a blaster. "Elephant Axe!" He threw his axe into the air, where it hovered. "Eagle Bow!" Kristina turned her bow sideways, and threw it, where it combined with Chase's axe. "Rhino Lance!" Austin's lance separated, and the two pieces went to opposite sides of Chase's axe. "Jaguar Daggers!" Mia's daggers landed next to Austin's tridents. "Lion Sword!" I jumped up, and attached my sword to the top of Kristina's bow. Then, I quickly hovered down. "Terran Blaster, FIRE!" We yelled in unison. Five lasers, each of one of our colours, shot from each weapon. "HHHNNNYYYOOOWWW!" The five lasers connected with Grizzlan. He slowly fell to the ground. "You may have defeated me, but the Zemran Empire shall last forever!" He exploded.

Zemra's Moon Palace, 12:10 PM.

Zemra's Perspective

"Wow. They actually managed to defeat Grizzlan. Well, this is an unexpected development." Zemra said blankly. "Ooh! I know!" She pointed her staff towards the Earth. "By the power of evil, make Grizzlan grow!" she yelled, throwing it towards the Earth.

Lagos, Nigeria, 7:12 PM. Zemra's staff landed swiftly, and caused a huge earthquake.

Northgate Middle School, 12:13 PM.

James' Perspective

Suddenly, Grizzlan regenerated, and grew to approximately 50 feet tall. "Oh no." said Chase. "We're screwed." said Mia. "Well, the human race had a good run." said Austin. "Seriously?" said Kristina. Zelda's voice came on the helm-lock. "Rangers, summon the Terra Zords. You can use them to help you fight Grizzlan." "Right!" I replied. "To summon them, just yell out the phrase 'Terra Zords Power Up!' " Zelda added. "Okay. Terra Zords, Power Up!" I yelled. Suddenly, the earth around the school shook violently.

Oak Grove Park, 12:13 PM.

Narrator's Perspective

A loud roar echoed through the park. The amphitheatre roof slowly opened up, and a gigantic red lion jumped out of it. It quickly turned, and ran in the direction of Northgate.

Union Station, 12:14 PM.

The building shook, as a huge hatch in the back opened, to reveal a black, metal elephant. It trumpeted before following the GPS signal of the Lion.

Arrowhead Stadium, 12:15 PM.

The turf sank slowly into the ground, and the rhino rose from the ground. It sounded, "Hnnnrrrggghhh…" as it followed the elephant.

Worlds of Fun, 12:15 PM.

The Mamba's supports shifted to make a space as the Jaguar ran through them, following the Lion, Rhino, and Elephant.

Kansas City Zoo, 12:16 PM.

The floor of the gift shop broke up, and shifted, as the Eagle flew out, heading north.

Northgate Middle School, 12:18 PM.

James' Perspective

The first zord to arrive was the Lion, followed by the Elephant, Rhino, Eagle, and Tiger, in that order. Quickly jumping into my zord, I yelled out my activation call. "Lion Zord, activate!" The Lion's eyes briefly glowed green, then it attacked. Jumping on Grizzlan, it began clawing his face. "GET OFF ME!" Grizzlan yelled, shoving the Lion off. "Uh…guys? Little help here?" I asked urgently. The others quickly activated their zords. "Elephant Zord, activate!" "Eagle Zord, activate!" "Rhinoceros Zord, Activate!" "Jaguar Zord, activate!" The five zords attacked. "Austin, Chase, you guys go first!" I said over the zord-com. The Elephant shot three lasers from it's trunk as the Rhino distracted Grizzlan. "Good job guys. Kristina, Mia! You're up next!" "Right!" both replied in unison. The Jaguar swooped up, clawing Grizzlan's face. Then, the eagle fired it's lasers, knocking Grizzlan to the ground. But then, Grizzlan just got back up. Zelda's voice came on the zord-lock. "Rangers, combine your zords into the Terran Tank." she said. "And how exactly do we do that?" asked Kristina. "Well, seems there's a button in my zord for that." I replied, pressing it. Suddenly, I experienced a sudden drop in altitude. "What the?!" I asked, scared. Then, I noticed on the Lion's status screen that the legs had folded in. "Oh." Looking through the cockpit, I noticed that the back legs had folded outwards, and then the thighs folded in. In the back window, I noticed two connector ports. "Hmm…I wonder what those are fo-" The Rhinoceros and Jaguar had connected. "Oh. Alright." Then, I noticed that the cockpit had expanded significantly. "What the hell?" Then, the floor opened, and Austin & Mia joined me. "Oh hai, James!" Austin said. Suddenly, the cockpit shook. The Elephant was in the process of connecting. Standing on top of the lion, it split into three pieces. The head attached to the front of the lion. The left side, attached to the left of the lion, forming the left cannon. The right did the same for the right. Chase joined us in the cockpit. Finally, the Eagle attached to the back, and Kristina joined us. "Alright. Terran Tank, activate!" I yelled. Five iPad-like screens appeared in front of us. I noticed four arrow buttons, and a 'fire lasers' button on mine. As I tapped the up button, the tank bolted forward slightly. "James! WTF?!" yelled Kristina angrily. "Sorry!" I apologized. Pushing the button again, I shifted the Terran Tank towards Grizzlan. But then, right before we were within 12 feet of him, he kicked the Terran Tank, flipping it over. Using the down button, I flipped it back onto its treads. Firing the lasers, I moved the Terran Tank away from Grizzlan. However, the blast did next to nothing to affect Grizzlan. "F**k! This isn't f**king working! I'm forming the Megazord!" I yelled, angrily. Zelda came on the zord-lock again. "James, calm the f**k down. Oh, and here's how to form the Megazord. Go to the options, then click 'form Terran Megazord' ". "Okay. Thanks, Zelda!" I replied calmly. "Wait, where is the f**king options button?!" I asked, angrily. Then I saw it. "Oh. There it is." I said, pressing it. Seconds after I did so, the Terran Tank shifted. A very loud "TERRAN MEGAZORD COMBINATION SEQUENCE HAS BEEN BEGUN, PLEASE STAND BY!" came from the speakers, in a robotic voice (way deeper than Alpha's). Suddenly, the Terran Tank stopped, and my controls became unresponsive. The Eagle detached, and the Elephant's cannons sank into the arms, and were replaced by huge, dark grey, metal hands. Then, the heads of the Rhino and Jaguar became the right and left feet respectively. The altitude changed again, but this time more slowly. The Elephant's head detached, and reattached itself on the Megazord's back. The Lion's head split into approximately 12 pieces, and formed lower body armor. A second head slid out of the space previously occupied by the Lion's. It had a helmet that looked nearly identical to Thomas of Daft Punk's, except in red, gold, black, and dark silver. To finish the combination, the Eagle detached to the midsection, forming the upper body armor. The speakers blasted out a new message. "TERRAN MEGAZORD COMBINATION SEQUENCE FINISHED. CONTROLS ACTIVATING!" My control screen reappeared, but it was slightly different. Rather than the arrow controls of the Terran Tank, I now had three buttons: Weaponry, Deformation, Combination. Clicking the weaponry button, I saw three options: "Zord Lasers", "Helmet Laser", & "Strike Sword". "Hmm….what should I do?" I asked quietly. "Some lasers…would be good…" said Austin. "Right." I replied, firing the Helmet lasers. However, the helmet lasers did next to nothing. Same with the Zord lasers. Grizzlan kicked the Megazord, then slashed it with his sword. "We're dead." said Mia. "No, little sister, no we're not." I replied, summoning the Strike Sword. "Don't call me your little sister!" Mia yelled angrily. "Well…I am five minutes older…so…it's true…" I replied. "Yeah! Five minutes! That doesn't exactly make you the older sibling…" argued Mia. "Guys! Stop arguing!" yelled Kristina angrily. "Oh…uh…right." Mia and I replied in unison. Quickly grabbing the Sword from the ground, we began sword-fighting Grizzlan. Looking back to my screen, I now noticed a new option. Rather than the "Strike Sword" button, there was now the "Final Strike" button. As I pressed it, the Megazord jumped into the air. When it reached maximum height, it began slowly bringing it's sword downwards. But, right before it would've made contact with Grizzlan, he teleported back to Zemra's Lunar Palace. "W-w-we won!" I yelled happily. "YAY!" yelled Chase and Austin. "YAY!" I replied enthusiastically. At this, Kristina facepalmed. "Oh dear gosh you guys…j-j-just stop…" she said, clearly very embarrassed. "Okay, let's get back to class, you guys." I said. "Right!" replied Chase, Mia, and Austin. We quickly jumped from the Megazord. Upon landing, we demorphed. But then, we were teleported.

Command Center, 12:38 PM.

"Excellent job, Rangers." said Zelda. "Thank you." we replied in unison. "But, we were just lucky!" said Mia. "Luck had nothing to do with it." Zelda and I replied in perfect sync. "The five of you were chosen, and you stood together to overcome the challenge. You're arguably the best team of Rangers I've observed." she continued. "Really?" asked Kristina. "Yes, Kristina." Zelda replied. "Alright. I'm in!" I said. "Me too!" said Kristina. "Yup." said Austin. "Count me in!" said Chase. "Well… My hair does kind of get stuck in the helmet…so…I'm not sure I can do it…" said Mia. "Aw Mia! You're joking, right?!" I yelled angrily. "Yeah…" she replied, trying to hold in her laughter. "You better be in…" Chase replied. "Good." said Zelda. Now, don't the five of you have schoolwork to do?" "Oh…uh…yeah…" I replied. "Now, au revoir, Rangers!" Zelda said, teleporting us back to Northgate, where we continued our classes.

~FIN~


End file.
